


He Cut His Hair

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't seen each other since that night all those years ago when Oliver kicked him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Cut His Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Jules xoxo

_He cut his hair._

**Where are his glasses? He must have gotten contacts.**

_I like it._

**I hate it.**

_Did he get taller? Why does he look taller?_

**Jesus. Look at his arms. Someone hired a trainer.**

_That mustache shouldn’t work. Why is it so hot? Why am I attracted to a 70s pornstache? No. Don’t pull at that thread Oliver._

**Oh god. He sees me.**

_Should I wave? I’m gonna wave._

**Do I walk over there?**

_This is stupid. I’m going to say hi. Just hi. It will be fine._

**Crap. He’s coming over. Just be calm, Connor. This will all be okay.**

_What do I say?_

**Fuck. He’s smiling. It’s still gorgeous. He’s still gorgeous. Fuck. Is that gray at his temple? God dammit. He looks so good. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.**

_He should be too old for that smirk to work so well._

**Is that a ring? No. Wrong hand. Right? Yeah. That’s the wrong hand. You’re in your thirties. Why can’t you tell right from left yet?**

_He’s yelling at himself about something. How weird that I can still tell when he’s doing that?_

**But really, who’s that guy he’s with?**

_Why is that guy giving me the stink-eye? Is that his boyfriend?_

**Seriously. Who is that? Friend? Husband? Boyfriend? Do 40-year-olds still have boyfriends? Partners. I bet Oliver would like ‘partners.’**

_Stop looking at me like that, guy. We’re just talking. Did Connor finally calm down enough to find someone? That has to be a boyfriend._

**I hate that asshole. Stupid Oliver’s partner. I bet he kicks puppies.**

_Good for him. I’m—I’m glad. Connor deserves to be happy._

**I bet he also cheats on his taxes. Fucking creeper. Why is he still staring? I’m not going to jump your partner in the middle of a farmer’s market, dick!**

_I wonder if they have kids—I hope he did. Connor would be great with kids._

**Oliver. I don’t give a fuck about your job. Stop telling me about it and tell me who that guy is. I need to know!**

_I wonder if he braids their daughter’s hair. Or takes their son to the park. I bet he does. He really would be great with kids._

**OLIVER! WHO IS THAT GUY!!**

_It’s good he has a family. Families—families are good things to have I imagine._

**Oh thank Jesus and all that is holy. He’s just a friend. Oh my god. He’s just a friend.**

_Oh. Just a coworker. Well. That’s still good, I guess._

**Friend still looks like he kicks puppies.**

_So wait, is he seeing anyone?_

**Does that mean Oliver’s single?**

_How do I ask without being weird about it?_

 

 

**God I was an idiot.**

 

_I still miss him._

 

+

“So.” At a loss for what to do with them, Connor shoves his hands in his coat pockets.

“So,” Oliver repeats with a smile.

The smile brings out some of the laugh lines around Oliver’s eyes and lips and Connor swallows a lump in his throat. He’s missed so much of Oliver’s life. Evidence of years of happiness and smiling and laughing is right there on Oliver’s face and Connor missed all of it.

“So that guy really just a friend?” Connor gestures to the guy over in apples still giving him the stink eye. “Cause it looks like he wants to punch me for talking to you.”

“Oh please, ignore him.” Oliver turns to wave his friend away. “Josh is just a very—protective friend.”

“Ah. So he knows who I am,” Connor says.

“He’s heard stories,” Oliver confirms. “What about you? That guy is really just a coworker? He looks exactly like the kind of guy I always pictured you ending up with.”

“Really is just a coworker,” Connor waves to Ethan over in vegetables. “He just looks pissed cause I ditched him. The firm just transferred him here. His wife and kids are still in Chicago. Moving the end of the month. He’s just a little lost without them. Figured I’d show him around the city a little. Keep him entertained and out of trouble.”

“Seems nice of you.”

“Well, I’ve grown up,” Connor says. “So, you pictured who I might end up with?”

“On the days I didn’t picture you suffering in hell for cheating on me,” Oliver deadpans with a smirk.

“Well, I deserved that.” They smile at each other and Connor knows they’ve run out of polite conversation. He can sense Oliver gearing up to say goodbye and—you know what. Screw it. He’s wasted enough time. “You seeing anyone?”

Oliver blanches a little at that. Connor’s still as bold as ever. “Well—no. Not at the moment.” He steels his courage and takes a deep breath. “You?”

Connor just shakes his head. They’re silent for a moment and then both at once.

“Want to get coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
